


Season's Change

by LadyBelz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 19:04:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18762544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBelz/pseuds/LadyBelz
Summary: Fall is coming and the leaves are a'changin'.





	Season's Change

**Author's Note:**

> A Livejournal Challenge I did back in 2008: [LJ's Slythindor100 Challenge #92 picture prompts](http://community.livejournal.com/slythindor100/321539.html). I chose #3.

Draco stepped into the family room and looked around. He didn't see the one he'd come looking for.

"Has anyone seen Harry?" he asked. Hermione glanced up from her wizarding law book.

"He said he was going for a walk." she replied. He nodded at her as he left the room. He knew exactly where Harry had gone.

Harry sat on top of the picnic table, twirling a golden leaf between two fingers, just staring off into nothing and thinking. This was how Draco found him some moment later. He leaned against a tree, eyes pouring over his serene features. A fall breeze ruffled Harry's hair enough for Draco to see the faint outline of the scar that had plagued Harry most of his life. Harry shivered a bit and Draco could be silent no more.

"It's not good for you to be out here too long." Draco smiled. A small smile flitted over Harry's face, but he didn't turn to look at Draco.

"I know. I just wanted to enjoy the scenery for a small time." Draco stepped forward, leaning on the bench between Harry's legs. Harry finally turned his eyes to him.

"What were you thinking about?"

"How people's lives change over the course of a season."

"Oh?" Draco wondered, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist.

"Mmm. See these leaves?" Harry pointed to the table top, covered in fall leaves.

"What about them?"

"They start off as parts of a tree, branching off to create more trees. They live and die just like everything else. But in between all that, they give life, sharing their lives with everyone and everything around them. They grow and change with us, comfort us when we need them, listen to our hopes and fears."

"Where are you going with this, love?" Draco frowned. Harry smiled.

"I just hope I can do the same thing. Be there when I'm needed. You know?"

"You'll be wonderful at it, Harry. We both will." Draco smiled, placing a free hand over Harry's stomach. Harry covered Draco's hand with his own and leaned in to kiss him.

Draco maneuvered so that he was sitting behind Harry, wrapping them both in his cloak as they watched the seasons change.

**Fin.**


End file.
